


Snowin' on Raton

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Here's some smut to go with the sugar overload of this series!





	Snowin' on Raton

**Author's Note:**

> BTW-go listen to "Snowin' on Raton" it's awesome! I love the Robert Earl Keen version but the original by Townes van Zandt is beautiful.   
> Prompt: Snow  
> Song: Snowin' on Raton

 

“I know you know how to drive in snow, Dean, but I’m your mother and I want you to be careful,” says Mary.

“Will do, mom,” says Dean as he packs bags in preparation for leaving early in the morning. It’s close to midnight and Sam is getting a quick bite at a drive through for them.

“What’s your game plan for getting home?” asks Sam as he enters the room with takeout.

“Sam’s back, mom, gotta go,” says Dean before hanging up his cell. “Head out to Amarillo, take 83 to Kansas. It’s a two-lane highway, so depending on snow crews it could be interesting.”

“Gonna leave early?” asks Sam pulling Quarter Pounders out of the paper bag. Dean settles in with a beer and grabs the fries Sam pulls out.

“Yeah, wanna be out of here by 5 am with minimal stops. Come morning I wanna be through them hills and gone.”

The boys eat and drink the six-pack before settling in on their bed for the last thirty minutes of Die Hard. Sam drifts off curled around his brother who’s still sitting up.

Waking up in the morning, Dean is behind him with his hand under his t-shirt, resting on his stomach. Sam grins and wiggles his butt and Dean grumps in his sleep. Grinning bigger, Sam rubs his ass against Dean’s one part that’s awakening.

“S’mmy,” slurs Dean.

“Mornin’ big brother,” says Sam. Dean pulls him tight against him in an effort in holding his brother still. “You know the worst thing about having a little brother?” asks Sam. Dean is still behind him but Sam knows he’s awake. “They always get what they want,” says Sam before rolling over to face Dean.

To hell with morning breath, achy joints, and the god awful time of morning-it’s always a good morning when he wakes in Dean’s arms.

Dean grins at his brother before kissing him. Rolling Sam into the mattress Dean pulls back to ask, “This what you want?” He grinds his hips against Sam’s and they both groan with the friction.

Sleep pants get thrown out of bed and Dean sits astride Sam. He pulls his t-shirt up and off his body. Sam reaches up and tweaks one of his nipples and Dean sucks in a quick breath.

“Bitch,” says Dean as he wrangles Sam out of his t-shirt. Then they are both deliciously naked under the warm covers of their New Mexico motel room.

Sam hands Dean a bottle and without looking, Dean coats his fingers before reaching down to circle Sam’s rim. Sam’s vocal this morning and he lets Dean know that it feels oh-so-good. Working from one finger to two to three fingers brings Sam to a writhing, strung out mess.

Dean loves to see Sam like this-when all his careful composure shot to hell and back. Begging his brother to take him on a ride to ecstasy. He slides into his brother for the millionth time in his life and it’s just as good as every other time.

“God, De, always so good,” mutters Sam. Dean can’t speak but mentally agrees with Sam. He starts pounding into Sam, a rough and hard rhythm. The headboard starts bouncing off the wall and Sam is begging under him.

Dean leans down and nips at Sam’s nipple before moving to the other one. Sam is gone-lost in the wonder of sex. Sam’s hands grip Dean’s back and push his big brother to move harder, faster, rougher.

“Sammy,” Dean warns. Sam tightens up his muscles as Dean reaches down for his cock. Sam explodes and that’s all she wrote for Dean. Hovering over Sam as the last of his orgasm rocks his world, he’s lost to the wonder of his lover.

“Way to go, De!” says a voice from the other side of the wall.

Sam looks at Dean and they start laughing. “You’re welcome!” says Dean loudly.

Dean rolls over and out of his brother and Sam scoots up against him. They definitely don’t cuddle for a few minutes before hitting the shower and getting a start on their day.

Stepping out of the motel at quarter after 5, the sky is clear with stars spread across the heavens. Their breaths hang in the air as they stare at the sky.

“I’ll run the key down,” says Sam handing Dean his bag. Dean loads up Baby and starts her up. He turns the heat up to defrost and clears the snow off the windows. By the time Sam is back, the car is still cold, but the windows are clear.

They stop at a gas station to gas up and get breakfast. While filling the tank, quick moving clouds move in and snow starts falling. Dean watches the big fat flakes fall lazily. Sam joins him with a bag of breakfast and a tray of coffee and they watch the snow for a few minutes.

“It's snowin' on Raton, Come morning I'll be through them hills and gone.” At Sam’s confused look, Dean says “Townes Van Zandt. I think I have that cassette." Dean digs through the trunk of Baby for a minute before pulling a small box of cassettes out. He pulls the one he’s looking for out and heads for the driver’s seat. Putting in van Zandt’s At My Window, Sam listens to Snowin’ on Raton as they pull out of the New Mexico town.

Mother thinks the road is long and lonely, Little brother thinks the road is straight and fine.


End file.
